Lone Shepherd
by nookzer
Summary: Six while fighting on reach is transported to an unknown planet and is forced to save the inhabitants will the Spartan succeed or will the planet die.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammar English is not my first language criticism is welcomed no flames please.

The armour six is using is the default one

I don't own Halo or Fire Emblem

* * *

On the planet Reach the UNSC was on the verge of defeat the Covenant had laid siege to the planet and almost all the population centres had been destroyed by the behemoths in the sky. Even the legendary SPARTANS were not enough to stop the relentless war machine that was the Covenant; they outnumbered to UNSC on both the ground and in space and any reinforcements would be too late. Human soldiers were scattered over the remains of humanity's fortress in the stars and all the SPARTANS were killed, all except one.

SPARTAN-B312 otherwise known as Noble six had survived countless engagements with the Covenant and come out victorious he was the only other hyper-lethal apart from the Master Chief himself. Six had done countless assassinations, assaults, raids all by himself earning him the nickname of "Lone Wolf" usually he kept to himself but that changed once he met Noble team he had bonded with them they made him feel human something he had thought he lost long ago.

Now he was the only one left, the last of Noble team he was the last one who could still defend Reach Six thought this would be his last fight how wrong he was.

"Die you bastards" Six yelled as he fired his MA37 at the Elites who attempted to charge him. He was at an abandoned Army base a fitting place for his life to end if he let them. Six gunned down two elite minors.

"_Fucking bastards thinking that they could just kill my squad, kill my people, kill my family and just expect me to die, I'm going to take as many as I can to hell with me " _he thought as he seethed in anger.

He smashed the MA37 on an elites head sending the elite into the ground in pain before stamping on his head crushing it and grabbing his shotgun from his back and ran towards and elite major, the major roared before Six send a shell into his head from point blank spraying blue blood everywhere he continued in his murderous rampage for another hour by then he was on his last legs stabbing with Emile's kukri knife and punching anything that wasn't human an Elite managed to knock him down

The Elite stabbed down but Six managed to roll out of the way standing up once more he got his magnum and began firing the Elite charged him but Six was ready this time, just as the Elite got in range his shields dropped allowing Six to give the Elite a hook to the face snapping its neck killing it. Deciding that staying there any longer would be his death he went into the army base he found the armoury taking ammo for his magnum and getting a new MA37 and DMR he continued to search the base for any MREs he could take as he will probably won't be able to get any more and he only had one more left.

Eventually he found a hangar with a YSS-1000 otherwise known as a Saber but this one was larger than the others he had seen he walked over to a console and started typing to see if he could launch it and escape, when he saw the schematics he saw that the Saber had a mini Slipspace drive with this he could return to UNSC controlled territory he climbed the stairs and sat down putting his weapons in spaces provided in the cockpit he was about to start the engine when a voice suddenly said "Hello I'm CTN 0553-7 how can I help you?"

Six looked surprised for an instant before answering

"I'm SPARTAN-B312 of Noble Team I need to get out of here can you help me?"

"Yes sir starting the countdown 10, 9, 8…" the A.I stated

Six began to do a system check and activated the engine.

"2, 1, 0 Launching"

The Saber shook and Six was forced back into his seat as the ship began to rise getting closer to leaving the atmosphere. Six looked around and saw a covenant _CCS_-class battlecruiser coming towards him.

"They had to see me didn't they" sighed six

"It was pretty obvious B-312" replied CTN 0553-7

They had now exited the atmosphere but the covenant weren't going to let them leave so easily dozen of covenant Banshees and Seraphs were chasing him and were almost in weapon range this was not how Six wanted it to go.

"Get in Slipspace now!" shouted six to the yet named A.I

"Where sir" the A.I calmly replied

"Anywhere except here" said Six beginning to regret the decision on leaving the planet at that moment.

"Plotting in co-ordinates keep them from destroying the ship" worry beginning to slip into the A.I's voice.

The seraphs had caught up and began firing at Six, Six began doing barrel rolls to try to lose the enemy fighters.

"Any time now" Six said with annoyance in his voice

"Now!" the A.I said louder than necessary

A Slipspace portal opened up but a single shot of plasma managed to get the engine before the portal closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello welcome to chapter 2 I don't own Halo or Fire Emblem any criticism is welcome flames will be ignored

The Saber shook again violently Six was in a bad mood a Seraph managed to get a lucky hit on his ship before it could fully enter Slipspace now the Ship was shaking within Slipspace "get us out of Slipspace" Six said.

"Very well you might want to hold on to something" replied CTN 0553-7.

The Saber dropped from Slipspace and six began to scan the system

"Do you have a name" Six asked becoming curious

"No I was not given one when you had activated me but I you want you can call me Athena?" the A.I now know as Athena said.

Six nodded and a grinding noise began coming from the ship "Athena what's wrong with the ship" Six exclaimed surprised by how easily the ship was damaged.

"One of the engines is damaged I scanned the system and there seems to be a habitable planet we can land on though the landing part is unlikely" the A.I stated.

Six sighed "Ok then let's go better than slowly running out of oxygen."

Six maneuvered the damaged Saber towards the planet, when it got caught in the planets gravity well and began falling to the surface. Six was quickly reaching the ground he pulled Athena's A.I chip from the console and placed it in the back of his helmet and braced himself.

* * *

Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Robin met earlier in the day and after saving a town they decided to go to the capitol Ylisse not that Robin had much Choice in the matter. Chrom and Lissa had woken up soon after they had originally gone to sleep, mainly because Chrom felt that something was wrong. And now they were being attacked by strange creatures that strongly resembled humans; suddenly a thunderous sound rattled the surrounding area before a falling star crashed knocking both Chrom and Lissa on the ground and crushing a few of the creatures.

"Six are you ok?" Athena said with worry present in her voice.

"I'm fine Athena let's get out of here" said Six as he pushed open the hatch and climbing out.

Six feet hit the ground he pulled out his MA37 and looked around he saw several what seemed like humans with glowing eyes he lowered his gun trying to make himself look like less of a threat, this failed as the "things" as Six decided to call them tried to chop him in two keyword being 'tried' as Six ripped his arm of along with the axe and buried it in the things head it dropped and vanished in smoke.

Chrom saw as an extremely large armoured man brutally killed one of the creatures that attacked him and his sister he stood up and made his way while killing every enemy in his path "friend I mean you no harm will you be willing to help me with these fiends? " the armoured man looked at him and simply nodded.

"A human this isn't a UNSC world insurrectionist?" Six asked Athena slightly confused.

"Unlikely he's using a sword the insurrectionist also used guns, for now let's help him kill these things after we'll ask him some questions" answered the A.I.

Six placed the MA37 on his back with the DMR and kicked a thing in the chest crushing its chest and making it also disappeared in a purple mist. He then took out Emile's kukri and parried an incoming sword before stabbing it in the beings head before taking it back out and swinging towards another decapitating it.

"Lissa watch out!" he heard the man he had teamed up with he turned around and saw a thing about to attack a girl in her teens with blond hair and a yellow dress just before the sword could reach a woman in strange clothing stepped in blocked the blow Six looked around and saw several new additions a woman with short red hair a knight with a lance and two more men one with white hair and a cloak and the other with a bow and was spouting some nonsense about being the "archest of archers" but the one how stood out the most was a woman who looked like she was trying to despise herself as a man.

"Quite the entrance what's your name?" Chrom asked the masked woman.

"You may call me Marth" she responded trying to make her voice sound more masculine.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old, well you certainly fight like one where did you learn the way of the sword?" he asked.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity what you saw tonight was a prelude. You have been warned." She said ignoring Chrom's question and then walked away.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey wait" shouted Lissa

"Not much for conversation is he" said Robin to no one in particular

"It appears that his talents lie elsewhere. I'm sure we'll hear his name again…"responded Frederick seemingly wanting to change the conversation topic he then turned to Six "and who may you be?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back sorry for the delay school is keeping me busy hope you enjoy.

* * *

"And who might you be" asked Fredrick the giant man who had also fought with them

Six looked at the knight might as well he thought "Call me Six".

Fredrick was wary of this extremely dangerous individual if his battle prowess was anything to go by he was about to ask another question when Lissa interrupted him.

"What is that thing" Lissa exclaimed as she pointed to what was Six's once functional ship.

Six decided to humour them "that was my ship" he replied "Athena do you know a way I can get rid of the ship" he asked his A.I companion with his helmets speakers of.

Yes I should be able to overload the core; the following explosion should clear destroy the ship"

"Ok let's do that then" Six then began to walk towards his ship ignoring the group momentarily he climbed back into the Saber and set the core to explode in 7 minutes enough time for him and the group he met to leave the area.

"We need to go now I'll answer any question on the way but we must hurry" Six said

Chrom nodded "I agree lets go before these things come back."

The next day the group reached the city Ylisstol the group with the exception of Six was exhausted the night had gone with no more risen attacks, and Six had explained who he was via a series of half-truths and lies. The only complication in Six's opinion would be Lissa endless barrage of questions.

"So this is Ylisstol capital of Ylisse, there are so many people here" Robin stated in wonder and the masses of people who were happily walking around doing what they usually do.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods" Fredrick said in relief before continuing "I see no evidence of the great quake, it must have been limited only to the forest ."

"That's a relief" said Lissa in an upbeat tone obviously happy no one was harmed.

Randomly a random villager cried out "Look the exalt is here to see us!"

Six was curious to see who the "exalt" was and turned in the direction of the voice and saw a woman with bright blond hair similar to Lissa's and a serene smile the SPARTAN quickly caught on the resemblance and summarised that there was a good chance Lissa and the exalt where related.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" robin asked

"Yes her name is Lady Emmeryn" Fredrick replied.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace Ylisse's most prised Quality, at the dawn of our age the fell dragon tried to destroy the world but the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us of the peace we fought for then"

Chrom then decided to join the conversation while Six and Athena listened with curiosity.

"With Plegia poking at our borders we need her now more than ever, she's a calming presence when others would call to war."

Robin smiled "Then the people are lucky to have her."

Lissa also smiled "she's also the best big sister anyone could ask for"

"Yes I imagine…" Robin suddenly had a look of horror on her face "Wait, what she's your… but… wouldn't that make you and Chrom" Robin stopped almost too afraid to continue.

Fredrick had smiled so slightly than no one except Six noticed

"Prince and Princess or the realm, you remembered lord Chrom's name but not this?" said Fredrick

"…but you said you where shepherds!" robin shouted extremely confused

"And in a manner of speaking we have a lot of sheep" Chrom chuckled

Robin quickly bowed "C-Chrom… I mean Prince Chrom, please forgive my dreadful manners"

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been one for formalities."

"Prince and princess that explains why Fredrick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed, the sacrifices I do for the good of the realm."

"Looks like Emm is returning would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked Robin also turning to Six for the first time during the conversation something Six was glad for since he was extremely awkward in social situations like most SPARTANS

"I would love to" robin answered while Six simply nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone really sorry for the delay Schools not making life easy for me, regardless thanks for everyone's support please remember to review. **

* * *

The group had quickly made their way into the place and approached Emmeryn

"Chrom, Lissa! Welcome home. Oh and good day Fredrick how fared you all" Emmeryn said in a calm manner.

"Well we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while" Chrom responded.

"Wonderful and our people?" Emmeryn asked.

"Safe as they can be Emm. But we need to watch the border, the bandits crossed over from Plegia" Chrom said with a frown.

At this a knight stepped up and spoke "forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knight should have intercepted them" at this Six lifted and eyebrow _"Pegasus doesn't exist?" _he thought still six had seen weirder things.

"No" Chrom interrupted "your duty was here to the exalt."

"And besides we had plenty of help!" Lissa said happily.

"And you speak of your new companions here" Emmeryn said calmly while looking at Six and Robin.

"This is Robin and this is Six. She and Six fought bravely with us against brigands and strange creatures we found in the forest, I've decided to make them Shepherds" Chrom said.

It sounds as Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude robin and Six" Emmeryn said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Not at all, my lady" Robin said.

"Just doing my job mam" six responded while standing at attention.

Fredrick took a step forward "Forgive me my grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memories but it is just that a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even worse a plegian spy. And Six fought with strength and skill no normal man should have."

"Fredrick!" Chrom said trying to defend their two new companions.

"Yet they are both in the castle Chrom do you trust these two?" Emmeryn asked looking directly at Chrom.

"Yes they both fought for our people, that is enough for me" Chrom said firmly.

"Very well, it seems that you have earned Chrom's faith you have mine as well" she said with a small smile before turning to face Fredrick, "But thank you Fredrick for your prudence as always Chrom and Lissa are lucky to be blessed with such a tireless guardian, I hope they remember to mention that from time to time."

Fredrick nodded "they occasionally express something akin to gratitude your highness. Phila I assume you've heard of the deathly creatures we encounter, yes?"

The female knight now spoke up "yes milord. They've been spotted all over Ylisse."

"Chrom we are about to hold council I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn asked Chrom.

"Of course" he answered as they began to walk to a set of large doors.

Lissa turned to Six and robin and smiled "I think that's our cue guys! C'mon, there is a place I want to show you" Lissa began to walk away with Robin and Six.

"So where are we going to Lissa" robin asked.

"To the Shepard's barracks" she quickly responded.

"I bet you're glad to hear that right six, no more stares from the villagers" Athena said within the confines of his helmet Six simply grunted he may be able to hide it well but he hated crowds too easy to be assassinated and the killer would be gone in the sea of people that fact that everyone was looking at him wasn't helping either.

Once they had gotten to the barracks Six was surprise the barracks looked more like mansion than military barracks "here we are the shepherds garrison" Lissa said while stretching.

Six and Robin looked around the training room taking in the only place that probably wouldn't look out of place in a military barracks, a group consisting of two males and two females came over to their small group one held herself like a noble would and looked out of place long with the shirtless what looked like to Six as a stereotypical berserker from 21st century fantasy with the axe and lack of a shirt, a knight of some kind messy hair and an armoured female that looked worried for some reason.

"Oh! Lissa I was worried I sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you" the yet unknown noble said.

"Don't worry Maribelle I can handle myself" Lissa said while grinning "though I could do without the bugs and bear barbeque."

"Hey squirt, where's Chrom? I bet he had a hard time without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" loudly boasted the axe wielder.

Lissa giggled "Oh, so your 'Teach' now Vaike? And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha, never doubt the Vaike! Wait was that and insult?" he responded, Six almost face palmed where these people this country's prince personal soldiers apart from Fredrick none of them seemed to be professional soldiers.

At this point the armoured female spoke "pardon but when might we see the captain?" she asked.

At this Maribelle spoke "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern, her eyes where all over the horizon during training. She might have earned fewer bruises blindfolded.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom" Lissa happily stated.

"Well he's our captain and prince of course I'll worry." Sumia said trying to defend herself

"So who are the strangers" Vaike asked

"No one's stranger than you Vaike. But allow me to introduce you to Six and Robin Chrom recruited both of them Robin is our new tactician and Six is really strong, you should see all the tricks they have up their sleeves" Lissa responded cheerily

Vaike grinned "Oh yeah, can they do this *buurp*."

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts 'teach' in any case it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance " Robin said with a smile trying to make a good impression while Six kept quite due to him not knowing how to react due to him being the most socially awkward being on the planet.

Maribelle recoiled in disgust "Vaike that was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you Robin don't encourage him, I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth but it seems only one of you are" then she walked away.

"Don't take it to heart robin. Maribelle warms up to people slowly and she didn't seem to mind you Six" she said.

"Or burn too quickly! But just give her time" she laughed

A blue dot appeared on Six is visor and he turned around the see Chrom

"Ah captain you've returned I was-I mean we were so" she said while walking forward only to trip over some papers "how" Six thought to himself.

Chrom helped her up "Sumia, are you all right? Those boots again?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean …" She sighed

Chrom then began to talk to everyone "All right listen everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox"

"Regna Ferox?" Six asked speaking for the first time.

"A unified kingdom to the north of Ylisse, inhabited by barbarian or so it's said" Sumia responded to Six's question.

"Warrior's is what they are and we'll need their help to quell this new menace" Chrom said "now everyone rest tomorrow will be a long walk" he continued.


End file.
